


Peter’s Lip Piercing

by Ross_Winchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Lots of kissing, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester
Summary: Peter gets his lip pierced on a whim. Unfortunately, that means no kissing or giving blowjobs until its healed. Good thing Tony has some ideas on what to do in the meantime.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Peter’s Lip Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I randomly had the urge to get a lip piercing. Instead of doing that I wrote a fic instead. It took me like 2 months to pick it back up after I wrote the first part but its done now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Peter got it done on a whim. He had always been interested but never worked up the courage. That is, until today. He walked out of the tattoo and piercing shop with a swollen lip, a platinum stud, and a pamphlet on how to take care of the piercing. 

The actual process hadn't hurt as much as he feared. Sure, it wasn't pleasant, but it was only a moment of pain and then it was done. The anxiety leading up to it was the worst part. 

The man who did his piercing gave him a rundown of how to keep the piercing healthy while it healed. Notability, don't move the jewelry around, keep excellent oral hygiene, avoid spicy food. But one particular instruction stuck out to Peter. No kissing or giving oral sex until the piercing fully healed. Which would be at least three months. And that, to be honest, fucking sucked.

Peter wasn't sure if he could survive three whole months without getting Tony's dick in his mouth, or even just getting to kiss his boyfriend. 

The prospect of it became even more difficult when as soon as Peter walked in the door and Tony noticed the new addition to Peter's face, he looked like he wanted to absolutely devour him. Peter had to cover his own mouth and gently push Tony back. Peter immediately explains himself upon seeing the confusion in Tony's eyes at the rejection. "No kissing until it's fully healed. Or blowjobs. Bacteria could get the piercing infected."

Tony nods in understanding but still replies, "You come home looking like that and you're telling me I can't even kiss you?"

"For at least three months," Peter confirms with a grimace. 

"Three months?!?!?" Tony repeats in disbelief. Whether that be about the lack of kissing or lack of head, Peter wasn't sure. 

"Yeah..." he trails off awkwardly. "But do you like it?" Peter asks, hopeful for Tony's approval. 

"Baby, I love it, "Tony replies low. "You're already sexy, but it makes me want to eat you up even more." Tony cups Peter's face in his hands and caresses his cheeks, careful to avoid disturbing his lip.

"Well..." Peter grins mischievously, "There's other places to kiss me besides my lips. And there's no rule about me _receiving_ head." 

Tony chuckles, "You little shit." Tony has to restrain himself from covering Peter's lips with his own and instead settles for dragging Peter off to the bedroom.

Peter stumbles as he’s pulled along, trying to kick his shoes off along the way before they hit the bed. Tony pushes Peter onto the bed and he settles himself back on the pillows carefully pulling his shirt off to avoid brushing his lip as Tony removes his own shirt with much less grace. With both their shirts discarded to the floor, Tony climbs onto the bed, over top Peter, caging him under him on all fours. Tony lets out a half aroused, half a frustrated groan, “God, I wish I could kiss the hell out of you right now.”

And before Peter can make any smart remark about how he can, just not the lips, Tony has already got with the program and is pressing warm lips and hot tongue to the center of Peter’s throat. Peter hums softly in satisfaction, which turns into a sharp gasp when Tony nips at his skin. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s back pulling him closer to his body and Tony lets himself fall from his knees to slot one thigh between Peter’s. 

Peter greedily ruts his quickly swelling cock up against the pressure of Tony’s leg as Tony kisses up Peter’s jaw, careful to give Peter’s lip ring ample room. Tony’s stubble is rough against Peter’s skin in contrast to Tony’s softer lips and it makes him shiver. Tony slowly makes his way back down to the side of Peter’s neck, where he draws a whine out of Peter by harshly sucking on Peter’s skin, no doubt leaving a blooming bruise behind, that he soothes with a lick and a gentle kiss before moving lower to Peter’s collarbone.

Peter wants nothing more than to pull Tony’s face up and feel Tony’s lips and tongue against his own, but since he can’t do that, what Tony is doing right now is pretty damn good. Tony moves south from Peter’s lovingly abused collarbone to his chest, planting wet kisses in a sort of spiral around Peter’s pecs before wrapping his lips around a nipple. The sensitive flesh hardens under the attention and Peter tangles his hands tightly in Tony’s hair, pulling with a breathy sigh. Tony grunts softly at the light pleasurable pain in his scalp, and laves his tongue over the nub, and worries it between his teeth before he pulls away, only to award Peter’s other nipple the same attention. 

Appreciative groans and gasps are pulled from Peter with every new place Tony maps with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Tony works over Peter’s body, licking, kissing, sucking, and occasionally biting every piece of skin available to him, worshiping Peter’s body inch by inch, removing any clothing that dares get in his way. Kisses down Peter’s sternum, proper attention paid to each muscle in Peter’s well defined six-pack, hickeys sucked into his hip bones, tongue dragged along the crease of his v-lines, love bites bitten into his soft thighs. 

By the time Tony actually touches Peter’s cock, Peter himself is an impatient, begging mess wriggling under Tony’s mouth and hands. It only takes one desperate whine of, “Please fucking suck me,” for Tony’s teasing, feather light kisses to the head and shaft to turn into Tony’s lips happily wrapped around Peter’s dick, giving him a thoroughly enthusiastic blowjob that has him coming not long after. 

***

It's three months and four days later when Tony is greeted by Peter bounding in the door, back from his appointment at the body mod shop with the widest grin, and a new shiny hoop gracing his bottom lip, replacing his starting stud. Within moments Tony’s breath is knocked out of him with a soft “umph” as Peter enthusiastically crashes against his body and presses their lips together for the first time in months. And god, it feels good. Familiar. Except for the addition of the metal ring, firmer and cooler than the rest of Peter’s soft and demanding lips. It's definitely not the first time Tony has kissed someone with piercings, but this is Peter and it's been far too long since he’s gotten to feel his lover’s lips, so it’s intoxicating. 

Soon Peter’s tongue is demanding entrance to Tony’s mouth which he immediately gives, swallowing Peter’s groan as his own tongue presses into Peter’s mouth as well. Peter’s hands frantically try to force their way under Tony’s shirt, grappling for bare skin as he starts to walk Tony backwards towards the bedroom, groaning against Tony’s lips, “God, I’ve fucking missed this”. 

Tony can’t agree more as his back thumps against their bedroom door and he blindly reaches behind him to turn the handle, popping the door open. They stumble into the room while Peter’s hands have moved on to working at getting Tony’s pants out of the way with quick success and Tony kicks them off as they pool around his ankles. His legs hit the bed and he pulls Peter down with him as he falls back on the blankets. Their lips don’t separate until Tony pulls Peter’s shirt over his head, but before the shirt even hits the floor, their lips are already pressed back together, tongues clumsily dancing in feverish need. 

They continue kissing, soaking each other up, Tony enjoying what he’s gone the past few torturous months without. Their hands blindly remove their remaining clothing, discarding it carelessly to be dealt with later. As soon as they’re both bare, Peter’s hand is wrapped around Tony’s cock, slowly stroking the length and for the first time since they hit the bed, Peter’s lips abandon Tony’s in favor of his neck. 

Tony groans, his dick finally getting some attention as Peter kisses, sucks, and licks his way down Tony’s body in an imitation of the treatment Tony’s often given him over the months in lieu of being able to kiss properly. But unlike Tony, who would sometimes spend over thirty minutes worshiping every inch of Peter’s body, sans lips, before finally getting to Peter’s dick, neither of them have that kind of patience at the moment after being denied for months, and Peter’s face is level with Tony’s cock in only a few moments. 

Peter only hesitates long enough to breathe out a reverent “finally” before wrapping his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and Tony drops his head back against the pillow letting out a loud moan of pleasure and relief. The wet heat of Peter’s mouth on him feeling like absolute heaven after going through the longest time without a blowjob in years. 

Peter seems to be enjoying himself equally as much, letting out a dramatic groan around Tony’s cock before sinking his lips down and taking more of Tony into his mouth. Tony hums and groans lowly as Peter sets a bobbing pace, using his tongue in sinful ways that make Tony never want to go even a day without Peter’s skillful mouth on him again. 

After going so long without, everything Peter does feels amazing. Peter’s tongue flicking at the head on the pull back and Tony bumping the back of Peter’s throat on the way in, Peter’s soft lips tight around his shaft, and even the smooth slide of the cool hoop of metal along Tony’s length are all building Tony up to an orgasm at record speed. It would be embarrassing in other circumstances, but for now Tony can’t even care because he’s waited well long enough for this. And if Peter’s lamenting over the lack of cum down his throat over the past few weeks is anything to go by, Peter won’t mind the expedited delivery of his prize either. 

Only a few moments and a couple skillful maneuvers later, Tony is coming with a shout and Peter is swallowing it all with a groan and not wasting a drop. “Cumslut,” Tony teases affectionately as Peter pulls back, licking his lips. 

“Maybe,” Peter concedes as he crawls back up the bed to be level with Tony, pressing a much softer, less frantic kiss to his lips than the ones they shared before. “So, I’m thinking about a tongue piercing next,” Peter says with a grin.

“Oh, _hell_ no,” Tony responds, playfully swatting at Peter, “I’m never going that long without your mouth again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated, I love to know what people think.


End file.
